Beginning of the Storm
by SetsunaF.Seiei22
Summary: This is a story like some others that have Naruto not truly noticed by his parents. very strong! Naruto. Ranton Naruto. I will try to keep this story as tolerable as possible. Want info on the OC check my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Konohagakure no Sato, said to be the strongest of all villages, is currently in a time of peace, the night was clear, the stars were bright…. Who the hell am I kidding for Kami sake the villagers a chasing a fucking 7 year old right now. This 7 year-old is no ordinary child, he has spiky blond hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek. The boy was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt, an orange sleeveless hoodie, and finally black shorts, and also blue sandals. This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, he is a boy that is the container of the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune. The same fox attacked the village 7 years ago, the village would have been wasted but their beloved 3RD Hokage saved them by sealing the fox into our (us readers) beloved blond Naruto. Now most of you may wonder:

"Why seal it into him?"

The reason he did this was because supposedly he couldn't trust anyone else with this responsibility. To tell you the truth most would say:

"BULLSHIT! He wanted to control that power using the boy as a base"!

Now don't you wish those people were actually here? Well only a select few wanted to protect the boy, those people are: Iruka Umino, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, Yugao Uzuki, an ANBU named Zack Imizu (e-me-zu) and also Itachi and Mikoto Uchiha. But you know I'm getting off topic let us get back to right now. They finally ran little Naruto into an alleyway.

"Finally we caught him. We can finish what the 3RD started 7 years ago!" A random villager yelled getting a roar of yells form the group of idiots that is with him trying to get little Naruto.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I did not do anything to any of you!" Young Naruto yelled at them. To be honest he does know about the Kyuubi being inside of him but not the reason why she attacked the village.

"You little bastard you some nerve saying that!" Another random villager yelled at him.

"You killed my family!"

"You took our fearless leader from us!"

"LET'S GET HIM!" That is all they needed to hear. They all started to close in on him, his eyes clenched, he was expecting the worst when all of a sudden a certain black haired ANBU was there in front of him and the crowd was on the ground with blood around them.

"Hey Naruto I see you made some new friends, sorry you couldn't keep them around too long little buddy." This man is Zack Imizu, a man that is trusted by the same man that won't protect his own son, a man who gained Naruto's complete trust, he is also one of the 3 ANBU that takes the job of watching Naruto seriously. Now Minato may be an ROYAL asshole…..ok he is a COMPLETE asshole but an asshole nonetheless, him and the 3RD made a plan to have Kushina and, any children she has under his thumb, because everyone knows of the power of an Uzumaki and their mastered chakra. But back to the present.

"Zack-nii you idiot why must you make jokes after showing up late to help me?" Naruto cried. As he just called Zack, Naruto thinks of him as an older brother figure and it is for a painfully obvious reason: he saves his ass from getting hurt when he's out alone.

"Sorry otuto, it's not my fault these dumbass villagers are getting smarter than normal. Come on I thinks it's time I take you home personally this time." Zack said in a voice that let Naruto know something is going to happen in his house tonight.

(10 minutes later, Namikaze estate)

We find our blond protagonist and his brother figure at the front door of the estate, with Zack banging on the door…..with his foot…..making Naruto jump each time making him think ' It's gonna break any second' " Zack-nii let's just give it a rest th-

(BANG) (BANG) (BANG)

After banging for at least another 5 minutes (with the door still not dented) someone answered the door and it just happens to be the blond jackass of a father: Minato Namikaze.

"Oh hey Zack, what's up man, what are you doing banging on my door so late at night?" The fool asks

"Oh nothing much I was just in the neighbor- WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IM DOING HERE!?" Zack replies. Naruto for his part still went unnoticed by his father (fucking jerk)

"I honestly do not know. My family was just in here sleeping the night away (CRACK!) Hey what the hell man!?" Minato yelled, holding his cheek. Zack did not say anything but push Naruto in front of him. Minato sat there on his ass shocked.

"Do you have any clue who this is?" Zack calmly asked.

"Umm obviously that is my son Naruto?" well look at the brain on this one.

"Good now answer this: why isn't he in bed right now?" Zack's calm demeanor was starting to crack and it was noticeable ( his wolf mask was off, he has black eyes, black hair with a bang hanging over his right eye, and his black clothed headband on his forehead)

"I-I uhhh don't know?" Wrong answer, that got him a headbutt to his forehead (Erza Scarlet style).

"Hey what is going on down here? An unknown voice called from the staircase. The 2 men and boy looked to see one woman you SHOULDN'T (and I can't stress the word SHOULDN'T) piss off for any reason. She has flowing red hair reaching past her waist, she is wearing a crimson night dress and luckily for Naruto's young mind it is not see through.

"uuumm nothing Kushi-chan/Kushi-sensei/Kaa-san!" it's pretty clear who wears the pants here. Kushina here taught Zack and Itachi when they were kids, but for some reason Zack took more to her training but, that doesn't mean Itachi isn't a badass, in order to be a star pupil in Kushina's eyes you have to hit the level of a badass or else….. I won't explain, that is another story for another time.

"Zack here was just bringing Naruto back from running outside. What escapes my mind is that why was he outside to begin with?" Minato wondered (give me a break)

"_**He is a bastard liar and I wish Zack and Kushina would understand that!"**_That my friends was the Kyuubi no Kitsune who is really named Kitana. Most might not know but, the strongest Biju (besides the Juubi) of all the land, said to be able to cause tsunamis with one tail and smash mountains with another tail, is actually a female.

'_Kitana-chan please calm down he will get his eventually, I just hope it's soon'_ Naruto said to her. She just growled and went back to napping. Naruto and Kitana's relationship is close but, Kitana still has trust issues towards humans so…. yea…. It's pretty self-explainable.

Kushina stood there wondering why: her star student is here, why Minato is on the ground, and why her son isn't in bed "Naruto why aren't you in bed right now? Why can't you be more like your sisters?" And with that she went back to her room and back to sleep.

"Naruto just go upstairs while I chat with Zack for a little bit" Minato told him to which Naruto didn't hesitate to do. "Now you (points his finger at Zack) I thought I told you to stop being around him. He is ment to be weapon to this village" Minato ranted at the man. They sat there glaring at each other when Minato started talking again "tell me what is it you are trying to do? Get in my wife's good graces more than you usually do?" with that Minato went back to glaring at the young man. Zack and Minato never seen eye to eye for plenty of reasons like: Zack not listening to him since he's Hokage and Zack is an ANBU Black Op that is supposed to be loyal to him, Kushina even letting someone like him be around their family, but the main reason is because Zack is spending too much time with his weapon to keep Konoha in the strongest village spot.

"Minato you are a really stupid motherfucker. Why can't you understand that you must treat a Jinchuuriki with care in order to draw out their true potential" after Zack said that he left so he could let Minato think on what he just said. Minato completely disregarded what he said and only thought one thing:

'_A Jinchuuriki must be kept under control in order to bring their village to greatness'_ with that though he back to his bed and back to sleep.

(With Zack)

Zack was walking to his home while thinking about what to do about Minato's ignorance, Kushina's thoughtlessness, and most importantly how to protect Naruto more. 'Hmm I could just take him and leave the village? Nah I don't need Minato's loyal ANBU after my ass right now.' After thinking some more he came up with an idea 'I can become his sensei when he graduates the academy'. He got to his house, opened the door and the first thing he sees that shouldn't be there is Minato's lap dog: Kakashi Hatake "What can I do for you Inu?" Zack asked even though it's obvious why he's here

"I just wanted to know why you are constantly messing up Hokage-sama's plans to make a weapon for the village and further our moral standing with the nations? " Kakashi asked.

"That's none of your business, now get out of my house" that was all Zack said before Kakashi left the house.

(With Naruto)

Currently we find our blond future hero wondering his mind looking for his tenant: Kitana. Naruto's mindscape is hallways with pipes above his head with some glowing blue and others glowing red. He was following the red ones to find his favorite overgrown fox because apparently she wants to talk about some things. He can only wonder what she could possible want now. After walking for another minute he made it to her cage where he saw her in her kitsune form until she was enveloped in a bright light to where she shrunk down and after the light died down standing there was a beautiful female standing at about 5" 9', she has blood red hair that cascades to her knees, it seems she doesn't know any type of decency because her breast covers her whole chest that looks to be E-cups, and thank kami that atleast shes wearing a kimono that is black with kits on random places on it in red with a dark red obi, she looks like Kushina with 3 whisker marks on both cheeks. "_**Oh Naruto good of**_ _**you to come. Now I'm sorry**__**but right now we can't**__**be calm and relaxed like we usually are**_**. **_**I'm going to find out your Uzumaki bloodline power**__**now hold still**_**." **When she said "Uzumaki bloodline" Naruto was excited but now she put her hand on his forehead. _"__**Ok Naruto put your palm out**_**, **_**and concentrate on forcing your chakra to your hand**_**" **Kitana ordered. Since last year Naruto has been practicing chakra with Zack and Kitana and now it made some great results in his progress, he just created a small storm cloud in his hand, it even has rain drops and random lightning going through it.

"Kitana-chan, look I did it! I did it!" Naruto cheered. You would think this would make her happy but sadly it doesn't because this is the only times Naruto is truly happy unless he is with: her, Zack, Itachi or Mikoto, hell he's even ok when he's around that mope Sasuke, and also surprisingly enough he enjoys being around his fraternal twin sisters: Lucy and Erza. Most people (that are protective of Naruto) would expect the siblings to not get along with each other but luck would have it for Naruto his sisters aren't bitches at all to him.

(FLASHBACK!)

We find 5 year-old Naruto with his 7 year-old sisters, Lucy and Erza, playing tag in the backyard. Lucy, she is a bubbly girl with blond hair that ends right below her shoulders with a pony tail on the right side of her head, right now she's wearing a pink dress and a pink bow is what is tied in her hair, Erza she is the most serious of the three, she has a nice beautiful shade of red that also ends right below her shoulder blades, she is wearing a red dress that compliments her hair. Kushina was sitting in a chair trying to relax with her shades on and her hands on the back of her head with shades on, and eyes close. "Lucy-nee, Erza-nee, come on lets go see what Zack-nii is doing?" Naruto asks them to which they nodded to. They start walking but Lucy realized something and decided to speak it.

"Umm Naruto where are we going to find him?" she asks.

"He usually is anywhere I need but I guess he's doing something" Naruto said feeling depressed. Little did they know Zack is behind them mentally laughing at them not noticing the fact he has been near them the whole time they have been looking for him.

"Looks like I became a good topic for your young minds" Zack said making the three jump. They glared at him but that did nothing but make him chuckle at their faces. "Now what is it you wanted me for?" Zack asks having calmed when they also calmed their fast beating hearts.

"Naruto here thought we should find you but, somehow you've been behind us the whole time. I should've known that you were there, tou-san has taught me better than that. Lucy hit me" Erza first scolded herself than ordered Lucy to do, all she got was three people sweatdropping at her while she was glaring at Lucy.

"Umm Erza you need calm down not noticing something doesn't mean the end of the world all the time" Lucy told which thankfully got her to calm down. Naruto being as useful as possible right now decided to speak.

"Hey Zack what are you up to right now?"

"Nothing right now. Shouldn't you three be with your mother right now?"

"We would be if she was awake right now." Lucy answered.

"I guess me and Yugao can entertain you three since Itachi is on mission right now" with that he signaled Yugao to come from the rooftop she was on. She took off her mask to show a very stunningly beautiful female with purple hair and beautiful purple eyes. The kids went up to her and gave her a hug to which she returned. Yugao is a friend of the family and also like another daughter to Kushina which is why she, along with Zack and Itachi was assigned the job of keeping the family safe from harm.

"YU-CHAN!" the children yelled as a greeting to Yugao.

"Hello little ones. How's it going?" Yugao asked. Before they could asked Kakashi should up. Kakashi was basically a stalker of Yugao's to the point he would follow her almost everywhere and have the balls to ask her out (creep).

"Yugao-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me later on today?" he asked.

"Kakashi, buzz off can't you see she is trying to relax with children?" Zack asked slightly pissed this stalker showed up.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I asked you" the bastard had the nerve to say that lazily. Zack responded by punching him in the face, followed by a gut punch from his left hand, then an overhead swing with the right hand, he finished up uppercutting him with the left then the right but, what shocked the people to the side (except Yugao) was the lightning waves coming off his fist and arms with both punches. Kakashi landed with a heavy thud on the ground.

"I told you to buzz of and now you got hurt (whistles) come get him to the hospital!" Zack told the other hidden ANBU to which they listened.

"ZACK-NII-SAN what was that type of fighting you did?" Naruto asked

"I'll tell you when you're older" was the response. Naruto pouted for not getting a good enough answer. The group of five decided to go to a little dango shop where they got a snack. Since they knew Erza likes her strawberry cheesecake they got 3: 1 for Naruto and Lucy to share and Erza her own.

Yugao asked "Why is it that Erza gets her own whole cake" which got looks from the others thinking she lost too many brain cells.

"It's a crazy obsession that she has that is a mystery even by her parents" Zack explained. After that they went to see Sasuke who was on the docks practicing the fire ball jutsu that his jackass of a father forced him to do in order to become a respectable Uchiha.

"HEY SASUKE!" Naruto yell which caused him to screw up and the fireball exploded in his face. Sasuke's face looked like charcoal.

"Naruto *cough* *cough* couldn't you see I *pant* wheeze* was doing something that needs concentration?!" Sasuke barely got to say with all the soot stuck in his windpipe. Zack used a small water style ninjutsu on Sasuke,"thank you Zack-san" Sasuke said to the ANBU.

"It was starting to get pretty painful to watch after a minute" Zack retorted. A little secret between Naruto and Sasuke is that Sasuke likes Erza and he believes that if he is close to Naruto he will be able to be close to Erza in response. Naruto, knowing this, plus the fact he wanted to have a friend in the Uchiha, not only decided to make him his friend but to make both of their lives better because he sees how Sasuke tries his best to be a prodigy in his father's eyes.

"Sasuke-san don't you think you should wait a few years before you attempt the jutsu your trying to do?" Yugao asked.

"I'm glad to see an ANBU is concerned with what I'm doing but it isn't needed" Sasuke replied after clearing his throat of the soot with Zack's water jutsu. Yugao could only stand there amazed that a 5 year-old is trying this. For the rest of the day they were playing hide n seek with the 2 ANBU toning down their stealth skills slightly so the kids could find most of the time easily.

(FLASHBACK END!)

Since then Kitana has been trying to fill Naruto's mind with nothing but good thoughts because she does see how the villagers glare at him and say subliminal things near and about him. Naruto found out about her a month ago when Zack, Itachi, or Yugao were not able to get to him in time and he was beaten senseless until he was unconscious with a big pool of blood all around his body. After walking and finding the cage for Kitana, she was shocked to see he wasn't scared of her fox form at all even when she was expelling some of her killing intent towards him. Even telling him she is the reason the villagers hate him is because she is sealed in him, all he said was "I forgive you" after that she told him they can talk by him pulling a fourth of the seal off then she pushed him out and softly cried to herself. _** "Naruto, thank you for forgiving me for attacking the village and being the cause of the heartless bastards called "villagers" hate for you" **_Kitana said with a soft sob after saying what she did.

"Think nothing of it Kitana-chan, I just want you to forgive yourself for what you did" what he just said got him a bone crushing hug and his head being shoved into the middle of her breast or "pillows" as Naruto calls them.

"_**Naruto, stop saying things like that I don't deserve those words from you of all people" **_she continued on like this but loosened up the hug and was also crying into his little shoulder. After about five minutes she stopped and they bid each other a slightly tearful farewell from seeing each other face to face.

(Naruto's Room)

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was talking to Kitana all through the night and the sun was just rising. He went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. Naruto, our favorite blond, a young boy who is the son of 2 VERY strong ninja's, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, just gained a determined look of fire in his eyes that tells you he will accomplish something when he just thinks about it. "I vow to become strong, and protect the people I hold close to my heart, _including you Kitana-chan." _Naruto proclaimed and said to Kitana.

"**Thank you, Naruto-kun"**

"Not a problem"

**Disclaimer: this story is COMPLETELY FAN-BASED meaning the only things I own are: the plot, and my OC, Zack Imizu, Erza and Lucy are 2 characters made by Hiro Mashima while everyone else is made by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This is my first story and I would accept ALMOST any ideas people would make towards my story to make it better but, I say this now I swear on my likeness of anime I WILL NOT HAVE NARUTO BE WITH HINATA OR SAKURA SO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS FOR THINKING IT.**

**Any messed up things you got to say about me or my story PLEASE keep it to yourself because your flames will be eaten by Natsu Dragneel of fairytail - made also by Hiro Mashima. Anyways I am hoping to at least get this story to gain at least some type of good thoughts from people so please don't completely disregard this piece of fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Starting up in the world**

Naruto finished up in the bathroom then headed down stairs to have breakfast with his family. Today he is going to look for a teacher in order to become a strong person in the future. He made it to the table and saw his mother, father, and sisters sitting there waiting for him to get there to begin anything. He was shocked to say the least, why? Well that is because every day (except today) he would get there to see a plate set and his family already digging in.

"Good morning, Minna "(everyone)

"Morning otouto/sochi" was the reply he got from them, and shockingly enough, even his father, who looked deep in thought.

"Is there a reason no one is eating this morning?" Naruto asked.

"We were waiting for you so we can begin our discussion" Minato responded. Naruto started thinking 'What does he have to say'. "I think it's time for you to join the academy and be with your sisters-"if Minato wanted to finish he couldn't because he saw the look on Naruto's face and thought 'he was probably going to ask me about that. Good thing he's thinking ahead.' "By the look on your face it looks like I hit something on your mind." With that he waited for Naruto to speak his piece to him.

"H-h-how did you k-k-know I was thinking that? I know you're smart but not enough to get really into my head." Naruto responded

"I knew cause of the face you made when I said I want you to join the academy." Was his father's response. While this back and forth is going on let us not forget about the females in the house who are also having their own conversation.

"Kaa-san can you tell us why Tou-san wants Naruto to join the academy?" Erza asked her mother. Her mother made a thoughtful look than remembered a discussion she had with Minato before the children woke up.

(FLASHBACK!)

"Kushina im going to talk to Naruto about joining the academy." Minato told her.

"But what made you think of this so sudd-"she couldn't finish because she got a very fierce shock to her body when Minato held a half tiger seal behind his back. Now most of you might be wonder: "why is that there " or " what is the purpose of his jackass behavior?" well the reason is because that is a loyalty seal mixed with a memory suppression seal. That seal was applied the same day he saved her from those pricks from Kumo back when they tried to kidnap her. From then on she has been under his control, but what will surprise most is the fact that he very very rarely uses that seal on her but apparently he resorted to use it.

"Do not question my methods or actions again! Understand?!" Minato yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, Minato I didn't mean to question you I was only wondering. That's all" Kushina replied with pain filled tears in her eyes.

"Good. Now when I talk to Naruto you converse with the girls to see if they are ok with the idea" Minato told her, to which she nodded.

(FLASHBACK END!)

"He just wants you 3 to be together, that's all" Kushina answered to them. The girls were skeptical at first but, they started thinking about how it would be like with Naruto in school with them. The more they thought about it, the more they wanted him along with them and their friends. The girls looked toward Kushina with hopeful eyes to which she looked toward their father and brother. Minato caught her look and sent a discrete nod to her.

"Well Naruto? Do you want to go to the academy with your sisters? Minato asked

"Of course Tou-san I want to get stronger so I can protect those precious to me!" the younger blond responded, looking very determined. Minato nodded but thought 'now all I have to do is have the teachers keep him in check' and with that thought he and Kushina went into the kitchen to make them and the Kids breakfast. Naruto on the other hand was conversing with his tenant.

"**Naruto-kun, do not for a second think of this as a good deed to you" **Kitana told him

'_I kind of figured that, but thanks for that Kitana-chan'_ Naruto replied.

"Minna! Time to dig in!" Kushina yelled. The family happily ate, then went to do their own activities: Lucy and Erza going to the academy, Minato went to the Kage tower, Kushina went to lie down and relax. Our favorite blond protagonist went to find the best ANBU in the village: Zack. He is looking for him in order to gain some guidance in what to do in order to complete his goal. After 20 minutes of searching he found Zack with the help of Kitana sensing him but what shocked him was that instead of the wolf mask ANBU, he found a human like structure of metal that was moving around the field at incredible speeds hitting targets at speeds he never saw before. The metal warrior is producing a strange green particle like glow from a center point on its back (To know what he looks like right now look up Exia gundam on google) this truly gave him a shock to him because of 2 things: 1. Kitana says that the metal warrior is Zack and 2: METAL SHOULDN'T BE MOVING LET ALONE THAT FAST!

"Hey is that you Zack-nii?" Naruto asked him. The warrior stopped what he was doing and did a half tiger seal and the armor seemed to have disappeared into thin air (to Naruto).

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" Zack questions.

"I need help with something" Naruto says.

"Run it by me than. Anything you need I will help you" Zack sincerely tells him which gives him even more confidence to ask him:

"Can you help me get stronger?" the blond enigma asks. Zack takes off his mask and attaches it to his belt, then he looks Naruto straight in the eye as if evaluating him. Naruto for his part was actually not one bit unnerved by the fact Zack was leaking KI (Killing Intent) to try and get him to at least flinch, the reason he wasn't was because of his undying will to strive forward and a little bit of Kitana's chakra (he knows about the second portion of help he was getting). After a grueling 5 minute stare of Zack stopped his KI.

"Since you were able to withstand even that much of my KI, then I believe you deserve to become my pupil. But there is one more requirement you must ensure" Zack tells the young boy.

"Please tell me nii-san!" Naruto pleads.

"Promise that you will you use my teachings to protect what is precious to you. Always and forever in your life" Zack told him. Naruto stayed quiet for a whole minute then gave Zack a foxy grin 'this kid is gonna be a lady killer soon enough' Zack thought.

"I promise!" Naruto proclaimed with a thumbs-up and a sparkle from his teeth. And so they left the fields with Naruto becoming one step closer to accomplishing is lifetime goal. They first hit a shop ment for clothing. They stopped here because they are getting him stealth clothing for training revolving around hiding and staying hidden. Next they went to a weapon shop called "The Bear's Claw" to get Naruto a few things that would help. When they went inside Naruto was amazed at the sheer amount of ninja tools in the shop.

"Hello?! Anyone here?!" Zack called out to which he got a call of "just a minute" from the back. In the next minute a man who looked to be in his late 40's, with brown shaggy hair, and brown shirt and brown pants, with also black sandals came from the back. "Hey there Dustin. How is business going for you?" with that Zack waited for the man to talk.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my most crazed customer Zack Imizu! To what do I owe the big buffet towards my wallet getting big and fat hahahaha" The aforementioned man named Dustin asked and finished with a laugh.

Zack started off with a friendly glare at being called crazed but then just dropped it and smiled (not like Naruto's bright, mood fixing smile) "nothing much really, just brought my good buddy Naruto here to get some stuff. I'll admit your weapons are high grade and pretty much on par with Snow country and the Land of Iron. Ok Naruto go get 2things: 1.A sword that seems to fit you perfectly, 2. Arm & shin guards" Zack ordered to which he heeded.

(With Naruto)

Our blond friend here is searching the sword section with great wits until he came to an abrupt stop. Kitana started talking to him.

"**Naruto-kun that sword to your left, I feel a strange pulse from it that gives the same feeling as you to me" **she told him. He looked to the left and saw a sword. But this sword isn't ordinary by any means. It had a blood red handle with very dark blue wrapping around said handle with a black cap on the bottom, it also has a black cloud for a guard, for the blade it was a stainless, dark black that had the very top inch curved but just barely.

"**Young warrior I sense great things in your future but, that is only if you decide to take up the task off wielding me" **the sword called out to him. Naruto for his part was half way calm and half way filled with pride for being chosen by the sword and being told of his future events. He reached for the sword and when he picked it up it didn't feel heavy at all (he thought it would weigh more than he can lift). **"It was a good thing for picking me up young master because now we are partners in the battle known as life. I will help you bring about many great things in your life and also help you with your goal of becoming stronger to protect those that are closest to you" **the sword proclaimed to him.

'Can you tell me your name at least?' Naruto asked

"**Of course my name is Arashi no Tsume" **told him.

'"The storm claw" huh? I like the sound of that' Naruto told Arashi and Kitana.

"**You flatter me master. Now go your sensei awaits you" **Arashi reminds him. Naruto goes and gets the last of his equipment then heads back to Zack. Zack eyes the sword and couldn't help but be impress by the swords appearance and the raw power it was giving off.

"Looks like you found yourself the perfect sword huh?" Zack asks and gets a nod. Dustin decided to call his daughter downstairs.

"Tenten! Can you come downstairs?!" He yelled to her. 2 minutes later a girl with a double bun hairstyle and a red kimono with a black obi and also gold dragons on said kimono, came to the counter with a smile that challenges Naruto's own.

"Hi Zack-san, Tou-san! Is there anything you need me for?" she asked them

"Hey kid, what's shaking?" Zack asks her.

"Nothing much" was the quick response. Zack notices Naruto just standing there looking at the girls smile in awe.

"Well come on Naruto, don't be rude introduce yourself to her" Zack said to him and outs a hand on his back to push him forward.

"H-h-hi m-m-my name i-is N-Naruto Uzumaki" Zack and Kitana were truly, for the life of them, shocked to see the kid being nervous (you would think he built up enough courage for a life time). Tenten put her hand out for Naruto to shake and which he does, very, very slowly.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Tenten Higurashi" was the cheery girl's introduction. Poor little Naruto turned into a shy mess because of seeing her smile and actually be overall nice to him. There are only three people that are or close to his age that are even this nice to him and they are his sisters and Sasuke, now this girl is on his extended list. Zack and Dustin just watch the two interact, Zack sees this as Naruto opening up to more people in his life besides his select few.

"So Naruto finally make a bigger circle of friends huh?" Zack points out. Naruto gets over his shyness by hearing these words and looks towards Tenten and gives a bright smile that made even Kitana smile. After some talking between the kids Zack and Naruto bid the father and daughter duo a farewell.

"So Zack what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Naruto asks. Zack puts a finger to his chin and ponders the question.

"Let's drop off this stuff and I'll get you an hour later ok" Zack suggests with a smile to Naruto who nods. They start walking towards the Namikaze home and knock on the door and it's answered by Lucy who lets them through the door. Naruto puts the stuff in his room with his sisters helping him put the stuff away in the proper drawers. Zack has a brief conversation with Kushina who he finds in the backyard sun-bathing in a crimson two piece bikini and shades.

"Well damn sensei, I thought you were married, at this rate you're going to get half the village on the doorstep with a ring in hand" Zack comments. Kushina looks to the side and sees her student and gains a glint in her eyes.

"Zacky-kun I thought I taught you better than to hit on your sensei. Have you no shame" to believe she had the nerve to say that with a convincing pout and a tip of her glasses showing her violet eyes, not to mention leaning over and giving him a peak of her cleavage (which just happens to be slipping out of her bra). Zack gets: a nosebleed, an embarrassed face, and the feeling of being mentally killed by her little stunt just now. "Haha in your face, what's the score now my 79 to your 78?" Kushina finishes her gloating with a heart filled laugh at Zack's expense. Zack just closes his eyes and starts on a plan to get her back and thinks of one in an instant (you would think he's part of the Nara clan that isn't lazy), he decides to flip the tables on her and tie their never ending battle.

"Sensei, I never thought of you as a MILF" Zack could have swear she was gonna explode by how red her face got. "Now it's tied again sensei" Zack says with his chest puffed out with pride. Kushina sees his eyes are closed and takes advantage of that little fact and gets up and pushes Zack into the spring they have in the backyard.

"Zacky-kun there is no way in hell im letting you one up me in this prank war of ours" Kushina promised with a friendly glare and a determined look. This little war out theirs has been going on since Zack and Itachi became Chunin with very funny results being: Zack ending up in one of the Hokage stone face noses, Kushina eating super spicy hot ramen noodles and ending up making a flamethrower shoot out. Itachi was the one to get them to become the best pranksters the village knew. Zack and Kushina were always impressed with how Itachi can come up with the best pranks being in a wide scale environment. When the three of them are together it turns out to be a complete nightmare for whoever is their target.

"Kushi-sensei this isn't over yet" he says while getting out of the spring. "Sensei can you turn around for a second?" Zack asks with a serious look on his face and she gives him a confused one in return but complies, that was a mistake because as soon as she turned Zack grabbed her waist and tossed her into the spring where was not a moment ago. "Come on Sensei you got to be better than that and now it's tied at 80 each" Zack says with a proud look of accomplishment on him. Kushina using her mastery of Suiton jutsu catches Zack with a water whip and has it grab his leg then gives it a tug which pulls Zack and causes him to fall to the ground.

"Looks like I caught you (somehow gets her shades back and puts them on) slipping Zacky-kun" Kushina says with cheesey smirk on her face. Zack looks at her, rubs his head, then they both start laughing.

"Ok I give for now Sensei. Truce?" Zack asks and puts his hand out for her to shake. Kushina grabs his hand and pulls him back into the spring. Zack resurfaces and shakes his head to clear the excess water from his face. He opens his eyes to see his Sensei right in his face, this causes him to go red in the face he jumps back a few feet. Kushina jut starts to laugh at him again for getting him surprised a third time in a row.

"Zacky you're really slipping up now. You let me get to you again" Kushina was still laughing and started turning as red as her face cause of the constant laughter.

"I'll be right back Sensei" Zack says with no emotion on his face or in his voice (which surprises Kushina) and shusins to this house. Kushina just shrugs and gets out of the spring. She grabs her towel, and heads inside the house. She sees her children in the living room talking with each other, she smiles to herself and gets a cup of water from the kitchen.

(With the siblings)

"Otouto how was your day with Zack-nii? Lucy asked.

"We went a clothing store and then to a weapon shop named "The Bear's Claw" and I made a new friend my age named Tenten Higurashi" Naruto says with a shy smile on his face. Lucy squeals in delight because of her precious little brother making a new friend to hang around with.

"Erza! Did you hear him!? Our precious little brother made a new friend" Lucy squeals again and pulls Naruto into a bone crushing hug. Erza was smiling but then gained a shocked look seeing Naruto turning blue from the hug from Lucy and decided to calm her down to save her little brother's poor lungs.

"Lucy! Let him go he can't breathe! Don't you see he's turning blue from the lack of oxygen in his lungs?!" Erza scolded which got Lucy to freak out and let poor Naruto go and it also got Kushina running into the room at an alarming rate of speed of maternal instinct.

"Musumes! What happen to Sochi!?" Kushina yelled in a panic state of mind still seeing Naruto struggling to breathe.

"I got so excited that he got a new friend that I-I uhhh kind of hugged him to death" Lucy said really nervously to Kushina. Kushina looked on in worry towards Naruto and after a minute he started to turn back to his normal skin color and his breathing regulated.

(In Naruto's mind during the death hug)

'KITANA-CHAN HELP! IT"S REALLY HARD TO BREATHE RIGHT NOW!' Naruto screams/pleads with the Kitsune female. Kitana starts by sending a slight amount of her chakra into his lungs in order to enhance their capacity for enough time for him to gain his breathe back.

"**Kit you should be fine until she let's go of you **_**hopefully"**_she whispers the last part to herself.

(Back to the present)

The female family members wait with baited breathe to see Naruto wake up from the hug courtesy of his over-excitable sister. He starts to open his eyes which let them breathe. Kushina smiles warmly at her son to which he returns but then she gets a serious pain in the back of her neck that causes her to scratch at and gain a pained expression on her face. The children become worried and ask if she alright but she just waves them off saying its nothing.

"So Sochie, how was your time with Zack today?" Kushina asks trying to change the subject from her to something else. He waits for a second and looks towards Lucy to see if she was going to hug him to death again, Erza catches the look hes giving Lucy and gives her one as well, Lucy just pouts and understands why they are looking at her and just shakes her head from side to side.

"Zack-nii took me to a clothing store then to a weapon shop called "The Bear's Claw" there I got a sword that goes by the name of Arashi no Tsume who is actually able to talk to me, he says "he will help me in the battle called life", after he told me that I took it to the counter and set it there until the shop owner called his daughter named Tenten downstairs and she introduced herself. I knew there was a chance we were going to be fast friends so I introduced myself as well the-" he couldn't finish because Lucy and this time Kushina grabbed him and engulfed him in a very tight hug that force his head in between the very ample chest of Kushina. They realize what they are doing and let him go. He dropped to floor, they reached for him only for him to get scooped up Erza and rushed to his bed in amazing time and speed. After she left him there she went back to her mother and sister.

"ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO KILL HIM?!" she yells at them highly upset by the turn of events. Her mother and sister look sheepish and look the other way and found the walls very interesting. "At least show some restraint hes the young and most undeveloped out of all of us when it comes to lung capacity. When he wakes up I'm going with him and Zack-nii to where ever the heck he's taking him. You two just stay and try to relax, ok?" Erza tells them to which they just nod to. The rest of the time they sit on the sofa each reading a different book.

(1 forced nap later)

We find Naruto waking up taking a few quick breathes while checking his surroundings. He sees hes in his room and gets up and gets re-dressed after taking a quick shower. He puts on a dark red t-shirt with a spiral on the back and left shoulder, black sweat pants, and a pair of black sandals. He opens his door and walks to the living room to see his mom asleep on the couch and his sisters still awake but reading. Erza looks up and sees Naruto finally awake and decides to tell him how he got to his room. To say he was surprised was not quite doing what he is feeling any justice, he saw Lucy looking at him. He just smiled at her and said he's ok, Lucy relaxes from thinking he was going to not forgive her. After talking for a little while longer there was a knock on the door. Naruto opened the door to see it was Zack coming to get him.

"Ready to go?" Zack asks. Naruto was about to respond when Erza interrupted them.

"Zack-nii, I don't mean to be rude, but I want to know if I can come along with you and Naruto?" she asked.

"I don't mind one bit but be careful cause we are going to a crazy side of the village tonight where anything can happen" Zack informs them. The two Uzumakis just give a determined nod that shows they will be on their toes. Zack leads them away to the unrestricted side of Konoha.

**I'm gonna stop there for now. Please tell how you're like the story so far. Go back to chapter 1 if you want a full disclaimer. This story is coming from the top of my head so forgive me if I don't update as fast as you want. Until next time people.**

**Ja ne from champ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The basics are everything **

We find the elite ANBU and the two Uzumaki children walking to a much more run down part of the village. This part of the village is a part that Minato declared as "The Unrestricted Zone", like the name suggests nothing and nobody is restricted by the laws here like the newer part of the village. Our wolf masked ANBU is dressed in an opened, button down, dark blue short-sleeve shirt with a black undershirt, and also dark blue sweats that are tapped off on top of his black sandals. Erza is sporting a long-sleeved white shirt with a red ribbon around the collar, she is also wearing a shin length white skirt with blue pants underneath that stretch to her ankles that end up tucked into her blue sandals. Naruto was getting slightly more confused by the minute with the direction they are walking in. After walking for another few minutes it was Erza who decides to speak up.

"Zack-nii, you mind telling us where we are going?" she asks him slightly unnerved. The reason for her being nervous was obviously because she has never been here, add to the fact that sky somehow turned red in color. Naruto wasn't bothered by this in the slightest only because he has seen much scarier things in his nightmares like: falling down dark, never-ending pits, being set on fire and never being put out, etc, yeah bullshit like that. Erza turned to her brother and saw he wasn't at all scared by their surroundings but, he caught her look and decided to enlighten her.

"Erza-nee it is okay, nothing really happens around here if you're with an adult. I've actually been here with Zack-nii before and before you say anything it was only once" Naruto clarified which caused her to forget about scolding him. The two turn to face Zack who had suddenly stopped walking.

"Ok you two I need you to get on my back because here anything can happen to you and you'll be dead before you know it" Zack informs them then crouches so they can jump on his back and held on tight. Zack starts jogging than takes off into a full on sprint that catches them off-guard. Erza and Naruto just gave each other a "what the fuck" look with wide eyes then looked back forward. After sprinting for 5 minutes more Zack stopped in front of a building with loud noise coming from it, a man came crashing through the window into the dirt in front of them with a thud sound following him. The brother and sister looked at Zack and at the same time voiced their thoughts to him.

"WHERE ARE WE!" they yelled at him. Zack looked at them then gave them a piece of paper with a seal on it each. All he got in return was confused looks from them.

"Put those on for just in case someone tries to grab you and run off. Like the name goes this is the unrestricted zone" that was all he said before he opened the door. Erza put the slip around her forearm and Naruto put his on around his shoulder. When they went in there they saw nothing but people fighting it out. When they looked at Zack he had a crazed look on his face that look like he was lusting for a fight. The look itself scared them to their core because their always calm and peacefully smiling Nii-san look this way, especially in front of them. Zack looks towards them and is surprised to find them staring at him with scared looks. "I'm sorry you two but…. I can't control myself whenever there is a chance to fight someone. I come here to brush up on my fighting and plus to vent some anger most times" he finishes with a rub to the back of his head. The two children look at each other then back at him to give him a nod of their heads in understanding. An obviously drunk man came up to Zack and challenged him to a fight against him and the rest of the place. Not one to back down Zack cracked his knuckles and told the children to go find a seat closest to a wall. "So who wants to sober up with a loss from me?" The question was answered with the drunk army all jumping at him at once. Zack smirked and dashed out of the way and that's when hell came forth. Zack started by punching one guy across the face than kicking him in the groin, followed by grabbing him and throwing him at two more guys who thought they had surprise on their side. Kushina's prized pupil turned just in time to catch an arm being swung at him with his forearm then he kick the guy so hard in the side of his leg, the knee down broke, it was loud enough for Naruto and Erza to hear it and cringe at the nasty snap sound of it, then when the man was getting up he kicked him hard enough to knock him out. A chair came flying out a random direction towards Zack from his blind side.

"ZACK LOOK OUT" Naruto yelled towards him. Zack darted to the right, narrowly dodging the thrown chair, and glares at the assailant. The man had a smug look on his face and cracked his knuckles and neck a few times. The man rushed forward and started to unleash hell upon ANBU captain, but Kushina didn't train a loser, so Zack caught the man in his line of sight and kept bobbing and weaving out of the way his punches until a minute after he jumped back, dropped into a stance with both his arms together and in front of his torso with his fists under his chin, he was, from the looks of it, shaking his upper body back and forth, then suddenly he spun fast and delivered a very fast elbow to the guys jaw sending him flying through the doors to the fight club. The rest of the fighters surrounded him and all he did was taunting "bring it on" sign. He punched one guy then turned and kicked another in the face to send him flying followed by standing on his hands sending kicks all around to their faces, forcing them back. Erza and Naruto was shocked that he beat all of those guys so easily without being hit once. A man, who was watching the whole thing, reached for the children, not knowing of the protective seals on them, and tried to grab Naruto's shoulder. What happened was not pretty in any way possible, the shady guy got 1 inch close to the boy only to get electrocuted so hard his body was starting to puff up a little with static lines going around his body in a fast pace. When this happened the children held on to each other scared because they didn't know the guy was so close to them, but what scared them even more was that fact he was being fried to, seemingly, death.

(Back with Lucy at the house)

Lucy was finishing up another of her books that she was reading. Just as she closed the book her mother was starting to wake from her nap. "Oh, how was your nap Kaa-san?" Lucy asked her. Kushina looked in her direction and gave her a warm smile and told her:

"It was very refreshing and well needed after my little prank battle with Zacky-kun" she said this while stretching her arms and back, getting them to pop a few times.

"Kaa-san, can you tell me about Zack-nii and yours past?" Lucy asked with a thoughtful look on her young face. Kushina put a finger to her chin to show she is thinking about what to say. A few seconds later she decided to indulge her knowledge seeking daughter.

"I'll tell you this little tale if you answer me one question, ok?" she got a nod. "Where is your brother and sister?" now you may think it was a regular normal question but, Lucy was feeling very unnerved by the way her mother was looking at her with an all too sweet smile and her eyes closed plus her head was tilted to the side slightly.

"T-t-they w-went with Z-Z-Zack-nii somewhere that he didn't talk about here" she barely got that out with the scary face her mother was putting on. When her mother stood up she lost all sanity and jumped up high and scream because her mother was walking very slowly toward her with the same face but with a very crooked smile. When Kushina heard her daughter scream as loud as she did, she stopped her walking and looked to see her daughter trembling in front of her with a hand over where her heart is located. When she saw this she felt her own heart start breaking and went and scooped her up in a hug.

"I'm sorry Musume. What you saw is what Zack will be facing when he brings Naruto and Erza home (shiver goes up Zacks spine while he throws another man out an already broken window)" When she told her daughter this she finally calmed down knowing to face wasn't being made towards her. "So you answered my question, I'll tell you the story you want to hear. (Clears throat) when I first saw Zack I thought he was another little punk who thinks he is the best, that he can do ANYTHING he wanted in the world. When I asked what his dreams was imagine my surprise when he told me "I want to be the strongest man alive that was able to be taught by an Uzumaki" when I asked why he told me "The Uzumaki are said to be the best at physically anything in the world civilian and ninja wise" I felt slightly pressured but also really proud that he said what he did to me. Even when I was training him he took to it so well that he perfectly shadowed me in my movements and even mastered any jutsu I though his way. When he and Itachi took the Chunin exams they passed the first and second parts of the exams in so little time I was speechless. When Zack was fighting in the third exam he silenced the whole room and said "I dedicate this match to my UZUMAKI teacher, Kushina Uzumaki!" Kami, that boy filled me with so much pride when he used his fighting style, that he learned from me, so fluidly and, even just like me, wipe the floor with his opponent and then advanced. Tell me have you seen Itachi ever show emotion around you kids? (Lucy shakes her head no) I didn't think so, anyway he was so shocked with how Zack used my style plus even the Uchiha fighting style to such a degree and without the sharingan. Then when the finals came around, it was no less than a complete spectacular when describing how hard he and Itachi beat their opponents, it was a 2 vs 2 style match. The fighting they were putting on for the people who gathered was so crazy because they mirrored each other's to the letter which had everyone who knew of Zack be floored because he has no doujutsu or at least nobody knows about any he has, but back to the match, they each got on either side of the other guys and flew through three jutsu at once with Zack to have Itachi slightly have to struggle in following the hand-signs he was doing. I knew my lessons paid off when they made a **Suiton: Giant Vortex **appear out of thin air. That won them the match when the water cleared out and it was the Daimyo that promoted them and also even declared them an S-rank team when out in the field. But my surprise never ended, 2 years later they took on a mission to protect the Daimyo's daughter and something… happened" she started choking up her because tears were threatening to fall. Lucy saw this and got her some tissues and then gave her a gentle hug.

"What happened to cause you to start crying Kaa-san?" the young blond asked.

"Itachi… found Zack so close to dying I thought…. H-he was going to die. He had a sword ran through his chest. When Itachi brought him home I-I saw his wound and somehow he was, by some crazy miracle, breathing but of course it was so very shallow and his eyes looked they had no pupils at all. I started to pump some of the Kyubi's chakra into him to bring the wound to a close. It was closing but, Tsunade did a check on his heart and it stopped but, his breathing actually got faster, than it stopped so suddenly, after which the craziest thing in the world happened, of all things. He started to develop a strange armor like casing around himself. He got up and looked in the mirror than said "Something is telling me to charge my chakra" so we went to a training field. We all found it weird that he was able to even walk with what looked like 2 tons of metal on his person. When we got their he charged his chakra, then some weird thing on his back glowed a green color, after that light green particle like things were shooting from his back then the armor around him started to change to where the things on his back appeared over his shoulders (look for 00 gundam on google) and were glowing the same color but then it stopped and the whole thing disappeared, including the armor, like it was never there. We finally all realized one thing: his bloodline finally appeared, he tried to get up but passed out when he looked our way but, with smile on his face. He woke back up the next day with even more news about his sudden bloodline appearing and even the way it did. He told us that when he was dying a man appeared, he said the man looked to be of tanned skin with golden shining eyes and black hair telling him that the man is his ancestor and he has the strongest version of the lost bloodline: **Yoroiton**. In order to obtain it you have to be in the most horrific and painful experience of your life and feel your life just start to escape you, following this you must will yourself to keep holding on and then embrace the grip you have on your departing soul and pull it over yourself like a protective armor. He left to the top of the Hokage monument and turned into the second **Yoroiton** form. When he turned into it he charged his chakra even more than last time, he then produced three attachments: one came from his back and the other two over those strange things hanging over his shoulders. The particles from before started appearing again but this time they were producing at an even bigger rate plus he turned very bright redish-pink color. When I saw from my home where this sudden sensation was coming from I saw a green aura cover the whole village which caused people to look stop and start looking around for what caused this. I started running to the source when I started hearing voices so I stopped, looked around and when I saw anyone's face it seemed like I was hearing their thoughts like every day casual talking. I made it Zack and that's when he stopped and just I got there he released the armor and dropped to his knees breathing heavily. He looked up at me and just latched onto me" She finished all of this from crying to blushing brightly. Lucy was so interested in the story she didn't notice her mother's blushing.

"Why did you stop Kaa-san? I think it was getting really interesting until you stopped" Lucy said with a pout.

"I'll tell you the rest when you're older and have a boyfriend, okay?" Kushina promised her and got a nod about.

(Back with Zack, Erza, and Naruto)

Zack had just finished knocking out the last of the drunks when the owner went up to him and handed him 20,000 ryo for not even getting scratched. The three started walking back until they hit one place that is a weakness to ALL Uzumakis: Ichiraku's ramen. The kids were pretty much drooling at the smell of the heavenly food being made.

"Hey Teuchi, Ayame hows it going?" Zack asked. Naruto and Erza jumped on to the stools next to him and ordered their soup. Teuchi went to cook while Ayame stayed to chat.

"So Zack-kun, have decided to finally give up on that sensei of yours?" Ayame asked. It isn't a mystery to most people that Zack seemed a little too attached to Kushina than a mere student-teacher relationship. Ayame always found a way to exploit his infatuation with the Yondaime's wife. Zack always dodged most females, who ask about his infatuation to Kushina, questions by flirting with them until they're unable to talk.

"You know that smile of yours can make even Amegakure stop raining" Zack told and she blushed. Naruto and Erza were too busy enjoying their ramen to even notice the two adults talking to the other.

"Oh is that so? Well I bet Kushina-sama would love to know you been watching her when she bathes" Ayame responds. She gets the desired effect of Zack stuttering and blushing immensely at what she just said.

"What is it you want from me to keep you silent about that?" He asked as seriously as a guy with a face-blown blush. Ayame grins evilly at him (which can a gay man straight) and gets him get a shock at the base of his spine and all around it.

"You know what I want, Zacky-kun" She said seductively into his ear. Zack gets up and tells Erza and Naruto to either stay or go home without it's their choice, he starts walking with Ayame right next to him with his arm in her ample breast.

**(LEMON WARNING: sexually inactive people please skip to the next bold writing that is in parentheses) **

They continued walking and made it to Zack house where they kissed to which turns out into a full-blown make-out session that got heated very quickly. "So, let's see what's under Kushi-sama's prized student's armor" (I know cheesy, so sue me) Ayame purred into his ear. Zack was instantly turned on and his "solider" started to poke her in the stomach.

"You're not one for foreplay are you?" The only answer he got was when he got knocked down to the floor and her gripping his 10-inch hard-on and starting stroking him off and got a grunt out of him.

"That answer your question? Zacky-kun" again she purred in his ear. She slipped his penis out of his pants and gave it a lick to get the twitch that happened right after she did so, she gave the head a long chaste kiss and gave Zack a very lusty look that pierced right through his eyes. She put 4 inches of his shaft into her mouth and started bobbing up and down on it, Zack put his and on the back of her head to help her get more into her mouth. There was loud slurping sounds that were made each time hear her head went up. She started to take more into her mouth until she was hitting the base each time she went down, after 5 minutes of continuously giving him, in his opinion the best blowjob ever, he grunted to which let her know he was close to release but she didn't stop instead she sped up until he couldn't take it anymore and let loose inside of her mouth. She felt rope after rope of warm cum just shoot into her mouth, she swallowed all of it and some even started to leak down to her nice DD-cup breast (that somehow came undressed) that she even licked up. She saw Zack give her a confused look that asked "why do that?" she told him "spit if you don't love him and swallow if you do" she finished with a heart-warming smile that he copied. He pinned her to the ground and lifted her skirt up to see her extremely wet panties and gave a lusty smirk that made her even wetter.

"Since you pleasured me it's only fair I pay you back for doing so" with that he moved the cloth to the side and gave her swollen lips a long lick that put her even more on the edge of letting go right there. He saw she was resisting to let go so, he decided to up the action by sticking his tongue even deeper while he gave her clit a slight squeeze followed by giving it a flick with his tongue.

"Zack-kun!" Ayame moaned, but it wasn't enough to get to release her essence so he put her clit into his mouth and sucked on it for a whole minute then started to rapidly lick her pussy lips at a fast pace, and then his efforts paid off and she came with a loud and long moan of "ZACK-KUN!" into his awaiting mouth. He licked it up and looked her in the eye with something akin to love and lust at the same time.

"Damn Ayame-chan, you taste even better than anything I have drank before this" Zack told her. She blushed deeply but then gained a sudden amount of strength and pushed Zack back to his on his back and gripped his re-hardened member and had the head touching her lower lips. Zack, finally getting over the fact she overpowered him, grabbed her waist and help guide her down onto his penis fully. She didn't move for a minute until she grinded her hips against him until he got the message, he started by thrusting upwards into her while she was bent over holding onto her until she got an idea and put her nipple into his mouth that he caught onto quickly and started to suck on her erect nub. He sat both of them up to where she was sitting on his lap and she bouncing on him and he was still sucking on her breast. Ayame was in an extreme amount of ecstasy while she had he tongue hanging from her mouth and her eyes were about to roll to the back of her head and arched her back. She slightly gained more consciousness and look at Zack with a really sexy smile and started brushing the back of his hair which made him push her to her back and start pounding into her even harder than before. Ayame started moaning his name louder than what shes been doing before then.

"ZACK-KUN! AHHH! HARDER! OH KAMI IT FEELS LIKE YOUR TEARING ME APART AHHHH!" Zack was thanking Kushina for teaching him seals to silence off a room to the outside world or else he would be evicted by now. After another 5 minutes of constant plowing of her pussy neither one of them couldn't take it anymore and came with a loud moan of "ZACK-KUN!" and "AYAME-CHAN!"

**(It's over now you can go back to reading the story)**

Over their sexual actions with each-others bodies, they got cleaned up and started walking back to the stand only to find it closed and Teuchi, Erza or Naruto not around, they summed it up to they all went home for the night. Zack walked Ayame home and was about to leave until she grabbed him by the face and crashed her lips to his. They stayed their practically eating eachothers faces for a whole 3 minutes until the need for air was too much to bear with.

"Thanks for treating my body so nicely Zack-kun" she purred in his ear and with that she went inside and closed the door. Zack was slightly dazed until the door closed and started walking towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate. Just when he got to the gate he was confronted by the one person who can actually bring him to the edge of his powers without his bloodline.

"Hey Itachi" Zack casually greeted. Itachi said nothing and went to him and attempt to put him to sleep with a sharingan induced genjutsu, but Zack didn't make ANBU without know when to suspect a genjutsu, so he jumped back only for Itachi to be in his face about to swipe at him with his ANBU katana. "ITACHI what are you doing?! It's me Zack!" Zack tried to get him to stop only for Itachi to keep trying to get him with the katana. Zack looked Itachi in the face for the first time today only to find the pupil in his eyes to be dilated but still in their sharingan state. 'So he himself is under a genjutsu huh? Must be his father or Danzo trying to get rid of me. We'll see about that!' and at the end of his thought he jumped even further back and got into a stance that resembled the Muy Thai. Itachi sheathed the katana and rushed his old teammate with a cocked back fist intent on knocking the wind out of his gut but Zack put his right knee in the way to knock his fist upwards then kicked hard in the stomach then rushed after him with constant left and right hooks to his face and finished with a strong kick to his gut sending skidding back. Zack got in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder to disrupt the chakra flow which worked with Itachi letting out a breathe he seemed to be holding and went to one knee. He looked up to see Zack with a smirk on his face that Itachi knew all too well: Zack beat him at something and by the pain in his gut and on his face he would say a half- serious fight.

"Zack, whats going on? How did I end here from my room at home?" Itachi asked very much confused at the situation. Zack held his and out and pulled Itachi to his feet.

"I have not the slightest clue but I think I know who put you under the genjutsu you were under." At Itachi's confused looked he continued, " I was walking over here when out of nowhere you dropped in front of me and started to attack me. It took some time to get into your guard but when I did I messed the genjutsu's control on you" Zack finished explaining which made Itachi gain a stoic face at the end.

"hmph I must have been under a genjutsu if you were able to beat me so easily but I thank you for helping me" Itachi said with a smirk through the hold thing. He only said the first part just to get a rise out of his best friend besides Shisui. His idea worked with Zack crossing his arms with a pissed look.

"Yo fuck you Itachi, I can beat you without my **Yoroiton** half the time we fight" Zack ranted clearly stressed that Itachi would even pull some kind of crap like that.

"Okay fun and games is over, we need to get to business. I have a mission and it involves you helping me. Before I was put under that shit genjutsu I was ordered to eliminate the Uchiha clan" Itaachi told him with a somber tone of voice and face. Zack was taken back and the shock was clearly on his face when Itachi said that it also involves Zack getting mixed into this.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Why do I have to do this I have no business with your clan, Itachi?" Zack yelled at him. Itachi cleaned his ear (another rise out his partner) and decided to speak again.

"It's from the fact that we are the strongest ANBU in the village and plus my clan is planning a coup d'etat against the village" Itachi finished after finally getting his hearing back to normal.

"Why should I help with the genocide of the clan. Don't you feel any remorse for what you about to do, Itachi?" Zack asked but got an emotionless face for a response. Itachi just simply left him there and walked towards the Uchiha clan's part of the village and scoped out the activity of his clan. Zack made up his mind and went to look for Itachi before it was too late and left to his house to dawn his ANBU equipment right before using his full speed to find Itachi's chakra signature. He made it just in time to see his friend still perched on an electrical tower watching the clan. Itachi didn't even have to look down to see Zack looking straight at him from the ground. "Itachi I-I still don't agree with what you're doing but im going to help you with this impossible task my friend" Zack told and got a very unnoticeable tear from Itachi that he barely noticed. They two students of Kushina went ahead with the operation and started slaughtering whoever they saw left and right be they are man, woman, or a child no one survived. They finally made it to the clan head home where the family is located and by see that the lights are still on means no one was asleep. The enigma of the Uchiha clan stopped and took a breath trying to steel himself as much as physically possible in order to go on with the task of killing his father. Danzo at least agreed to let his little brother and mother live to see the next day which made him feel slightly relieved that they can live on. Zack saw Itachi stop and put a hand on his shoulder which caught his attention "Itachi do not feel guilty about what you are doing. It is for the sake of not only avoiding a civil war but also to clean the Uchiha's blood and name of any wrong doings in our village, okay man?" Zack explained to him and that seemed to work to get the worry out of his eyes and mind.

"Thank you, Zack now come on we have to finish this" with that they entered the home.

(Inside the house)

The sound of the front door opening alarmed Fugaku Uchiha that someone is entering his home unannounced. Mikoto was also alarmed but Fugaku told her to calm down and he will handle it, Mikoto nodded her head and let him go. When Fugaku made it to the hallway that led to the door he was shocked to find Itachi in the house but, more importantly what got him even more surprised was the fact Zack was there right next to Itachi instead of six-feet under. The two ANBU instantly saw the face he was making and decided to get some answers from him.

"So Fugaku, you look a little shocked to see Itachi much less me here to greet you, especially with this blood on us huh?" Zack said shocking Fugaku even greater than 10 seconds ago.

"Tou-san, are you the one who put me under that genjutsu to kill Zack?" Itachi asked and got his answer with Fugaku activating his sharingan and looking towards Zack only to find him gone from his sight. He almost lost his head if he didn't duck at the last possible moment by dashing to left out of a nearby window. "Zack, go look for my Kaa-san and tell what is going while I deal with him" Zack nodded and the two split up and went towards the two Uchihas.

(With Itachi)

We find Itachi chasing his father through the Uchiha grounds that were littered with dead Uchihas. Fugaku was deeply pissed that these two brats had the nerve to do what they did and ruin his plans of taking over the village and making the Uchiha name known to the world. He turned around to face his disobedient son and stopped in his tracks to finally speak to him "Itachi, why did you do this?" He asked and got a scowl from Itachi showing about 50% of the hate he has towards him.

"You should know exactly why I'm doing this Tou-san, you who had spoken about honor is nothing but a hypocrite that needs to leave this world" with that said Itachi and Fugaku rushed each other and engaged in a fierce Taijutsu battle that showed Itachi obviously had the upper hand. Itachi found an opening and kneed his father in the gut followed by a devastating right elbow that broke Fugaku's jaw. He didn't finish there, his eyes morphed into its mangekyuo form to where de decided to end it with a shout of "Amaterasu" which black flames engulfed his father and burned him to death. Itachi started walking back to the house.

(With Zack)

While Itachi was tailing his father went to search for Mikoto and found her in the living room drinking some tea. Zack knocked on the wall to get her attention which work but it made her drop the glass on the ground shattering it and spilling the contents. "Mikoto-sama, I'm sorry to scare you but me and Itachi were ordered t-"he didn't finish because she put her had up making him go silent.

"I know all about Danzo's plan to have the Uchiha clan killed only because Minato came to tell me for some unknown reason. He told "Itachi is coming here to kill off the clan because Danzo got impatient and wouldn't listen to anything I told him when it came to the coup by Uchiha clan" and with that he went home. What I don't get is why you are here Zack-san?" She finished with a confused look on her face. Zack started thinking.

'Now why would that tool tell her what Danzo was planning and not bother to stop Itachi from doing it?' after that thought he answered he "Itachi came to me saying he needed my help of doing this and I told him I wouldn't let him do this on his own, I did this so I can help him with this burden and also because he doesn't need to whole blame put onto him for this massacre" Zack told her truthfully. Mikoto was actually surprised Itachi would go to anyone to help him with anything he is doing, let alone something like this. Their talk was interrupted by Sasuke running into the room after hearing the window being smashed by his father waking him up. He looked to see Zack and his mother were talking to one another.

"Zack-nii, what are you doing here? It's so late at night right now" after that much was said they heard a yell of "Amaterasu" from Itachi's voice. A minute later Itachi came into the home only to be confronted by his younger brother being awake. "Nii-san, whats going on? And where is father?" Itachi did not answer him but only muttered a single word to him.

"Tsukuyomi" with that Sasuke fell to the ground and passed out.

"What did you show him?" Mikoto asked.

"I showed him what Zack and I did and how I finished of Tou-san. I'm sorry you two but I must leave and I might never come back after tonight. I bid you a farewell" with that he hugged his mother and gave Zack brotherly hug then left to the life of a missing-nin.

"Mikoto-sama I will leave you to rest for the night, so long" Zack said. Mikoto gave a small smile and said good night, she pick up Sasuke and put him back into his bed then went to her bed to try and find sleep but knew she wouldn't. Zack started walking and got stopped by the one person he thought died this night.

"Hello, Zack"

**I knew you all will probably hate me but im gonna cliffhanger it right there. If you want a disclaimer look at chapter one at the bottom. You all now see some of Zack, Itachi and Kushina's history together and I hope you all like it. Now here is some of Zack's info:**

**Name: Zack Imizu**

**Alias: Ookami or Metal Master of Konoha**

**Age: 18**

**Abilities: Water and Lightning ninjutsu and a mysterious bloodline called Yoroiton**

**Rank: ANBU captain**

**Family background: Unknown**

**Bounty: 1 million ryo if actually captured alive and taken to any village**

**Extra: Make sure you have a kage with you and Itachi Uchiha isn't with you or else you aren't living you're his enemy.**

**AND WITH IS THE END OF ZACK'S NEED TO KNOW INFO. Now Zack can you take us out?**

**Zack: No problem man. We here in this story wish a wonderful night and please if you have any suggestions don't be discouraged to write a review**

**-Ja Ne Champ out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Understanding is key**

**Sorry for those of you who actually like this story but to tell the truth I was working on this plus part 2 of this and also my homework which for some reason I can't get done fast enough in order to work on this enough, (sigh) but I digress, let's get some new info here in this chapter for you all: Naruto will be training, there is the mystery man who caught up to Zack and some more. Now without further ado, let us begin.**

Zack Imizu, ANBU captain of Konoha, the "Metal Master" of Konoha, is a man not surprised by many things that don't involve those close to him. This is true but, right this second he can make an exception by the fact someone who should be dead right now is in fact living and breathing right in front of him.

"Hello, Zack" This person just happens to be Shisui Uchiha. The man fiercely known as "Shushin no Shisui" because of his abilities with Shushin technique. He is also a man who, along with Itachi, has unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan and also has a very powerful jutsu to it called "Kotoamatsukami" that is said to be one of the ultimate Genjutsu in the world with the ability to take control of someone and their thoughts without them even knowing it was casted onto them in the first place. None of these facts about him can explain the fact he isn't in the bottom of a river right now. Zack was stuttering, not knowing what to say to this man right now.

"S-S-Shisui?! How the hell are you still alive? I thought Itachi killed you?" Zack managed to ask. Shisui, who had his right eye socket closed this whole time, decide to open his right eye hole.

"Itachi and I faked my death because we found out that Danzo was after my Sharingan eyes in order to use the Kotoamatsukami, for reasons I know nothing about. I'm here right now because I want you to give you my eyes to someone who will use it to bring about the best future in Konoha" with that Shisui pulled his eyes out starting with the left one then the right and afterwards Shisui told Zack to kill him and put his body in the river where the fake one is. Zack very much hesitated but complied after Shisui encouraged him to do so. When the deed was done Zack took the jar with Shisui's eyes in a green liquid and left to do what he needed to do before he was confronted by Itachi. After walking at a slow pace to the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate and heavy sigh he knocked on the door 3 times and it was Kushina who answered it this time. Kushina, who planned on Zack coming over with his regular cheery attitude, was giving him a smile that so sweet but scary at the same time it could scare a person to a very close death. Zack looked up until he saw her face and fell down to his ass clutching the spot over his heart and he was also breathing really hard. Over Kushina was a red aura and a transparent oni mask with an intense look on its face.

"Oh Zack-kun, it's so good to see you. Can you tell me why in that bright mind of yours why you took two of my children to a fight club and in the unrestricted side of the village no less?" Kushina asked in a sweet tone with her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side very slightly (That's right people, it's that scary ass Unohana face from bleach). Zack was so very close to having a heart attack from looking at Kushina's too calm of a face, he tried to think of something but every time he got an idea the feeling of Kushina killing him for this makes him even more terrified.

'Looking Kyubi in the eyes those years ago is less terrifying than this' with that thought he finally gained the courage to get back up and went up to the Red Death. "Sensei, I have no real excuse to tell you so you can forgive me" after he said that he was somehow able to give Kushina a hug without being killed trying to approach her. Kushina after a minute decided he's had enough of her payback, so she hugs him back then whispers:

"I know what you and Itachi did and you don't have to feel guilty over protecting the entire village from the Uchiha coup, ok?" he nods against her neck which she giggles at because of that being a sensitive spot for her then leads him into the house. Zack sits on the couch while Kushina goes to the kitchen to get something for them drink. While she is doing that the front door opens and in comes Minato who immediately notices Zack and figures something happened with the Uchiha genocide.

"Zack, I didn't expect to see you here of all places tonight. Tell me why you're here?" The blonde asked. Zack turns to see Minato is showing no concern at all but instead he's showing a look that he couldn't determine what is was.

"I'm sure you know all about what has gone on tonight Minato, after all you did tell Mikoto that Itachi was going to commit that genocide" Minato grew shocked that he knew about the mission.

"Who told you" was Minato's reply.

"Itachi, he came to me looking for my help in order to do all of this. Who am I to let my best friend take the complete blame when it came to helping him with this mission, I helped him and we left only two Uchihas alive which are his mother and brother" Zack explained.

"Why were you so compliant with telling me this?" Minato questioned. Kushina, who was going to question Zack about this, was listening intently while preparing the tea for her and her student. She was relieved that her best friend and her son was spared.

"I'm telling you because if you try to pin this whole thing on either Itachi or me I will take your title of Hokage" with that Zack got up and bid his sensei a goodnight. Minato sat down and started contemplating on how he was going to cover this up. Truth be told it was him AND Danzo who wanted the Uchiha dealt with in order to stop their coup and taking control of the village. He was also thinking of what the hell he was going to do with the idiots on the civilian council that are always up his ass about killing Naruto. Don't get him wrong he loves his son but, he wants a weapon for the village and this in turn is making him have conflicted feelings about the topic. Just then he remembered what Zack said before leaving yesterday.

"_Why can't you understand that you must treat a Jinchuriki with care in order to draw out their true potential?"_

'I don't understand, why am I unable keep a clear mind about this at all' with that he went upstairs to sleep. Kushina stayed in the living room thinking of what is going on with her life during these days. Minato doing a half hand seal that hurt her, and her never remember anything truly about her only son, that right there caused her to start scratching a spot on her neck. After scratching for half a minute she applied chakra to her hand that caused her to pass out from the unrelenting pressure that was caused on her neck. If anyone was to see the stop she was scratching at they would see a double layered seal that looked to be only smudges that were being erased.

(With Naruto)

While the adults downstairs was talking to each other Naruto was in his mindscape with his tenant. "So, Kitana-chan what are we going to work on in order to bring out my bloodline?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to think of a very cloudy state of mind that has very harsh winds with lightning in those same clouds. Then make all of those elements form into a raging storm that bids only to your say so" Kitana ordered. Naruto, using the brains he got from his Mother's genes, decides to get creative with this process. He closed his eyes and thought of a storm-y night in Konoha but only much more… intense. After a minute of thinking, his mind changed to a grassy field at night with dark grey clouds in the sky, then sparks of lightning started to go through the clouds at a blinding speed, and just when he thought it was enough, strong rain started pouring onto him and Kitana. The rain got so strong that even the winds started to pick up at strong pressures that he needed to force himself to stay on the ground. Kitana was stunned at the displayed at the fact he produced such a crazy storm at his first time trying this. Naruto tried thinking of a way to stop the storm and with just that thought the storm vanished and the scenery stayed as the grassy field without the clouds. Kitana looked at Naruto and felt great power just flowing off of him. Naruto opened his eyes and they had a deeper shade of his normal blue eyes, they were like an electric blue that a bolt of lightning pales in compare. He looks at Kitana with a fox like smirk (that made her blush) and spoke to her,

"So how was that, Kitana-chan?" Naruto asked. Kitana got over the fact an eight year old got her stunned AND blush then got her composure together.

"**Do you really need me to tell you how you did with a display like that? You made a serious thunder storm then made it vanish like is was never here at all. I would say that now you need to try it outside of your mind in order to do it properly**" Kitana told him. Naruto gave her a look of disbelief that she could only smile, put a hand to her head and shake her head. "**You didn't really think it was that simple did you** (he nods**) wow…..just wow Naruto-kun. Come on this is your mind, it was supposed to be simple in here because you thought of it. Now wake up because Zack should be here any moment to help you with that stealth shit you ninjas pride yourself in" **with that she forced him awake. Naruto opened his actual eyes and saw it was still dark outside, so went to change into a black shirt with a red spiral on the back, then he put on dark red almost black pants and a black jacket with red sleeves (his Shippuden jacket except instead of orange and black its red and black). He heard knocking at the window and saw Zack there with his ANBU gear on, he went to it and opened it and jumped onto his brother-figures back to where he started jumping until he hit a random training field.

"Well I can see red and black really suits you man. But enough chit-chat let's get to the training, now before anything we need to know one thing: do you know about unleashing and concealing your chakra? (He got a nod) ok, good this makes it that much better and easier for both of us. Now I want you to flare your chakra as high as you can" Zack orders. Naruto nods and holds the tiger hand-sign and forces as much chakra as he can to the surface. Whatever Zack was expecting, it certainly was not this because Naruto's chakra went as high as an experienced Chunin, this forced him to sit down and contemplate on how he can explain this 'must have been Kyubi teaching him in his head' with that thought he told his young charge to stop. "Ok now run as deep as you can into the forest behind you and try to pull all of that chakra back into you and hold it inside of you" with that Naruto ran as fast as he possible could into the dense forest he was in front of seconds ago. Zack whistled at the speed the young boy ran at into the forest.

(With Naruto)

"**You know Naru-kun, I still remember that night when you and Sasuke saved that Hinata girl from those pricks from Kumo 5 years ago" **Kitana told him. Naruto started to remember that all those years ago.

(FLASHBACK, what is a story without a bunch of flashbacks)

Naruto and Sasuke were at Ichiraku's ramen shop and decided they were going to sleep at Naruto's house so they got up and started walking. After walking and talking for about 5 minutes they noticed 3 strange looking people running and 1 with a big sack on his back that was shaking around trying to get off his back, they looked to each other and gave each other a nod and run after the ninja. Naruto gave Sasuke a kunai he was holding onto in his pocket and told him to throw it at those fools (he told Sasuke because has had more practice than him). Sasuke took the kunai and threw as best as he could and although it didn't hit any of the men it did cause a big rip in the bag and caused the person who was inside it to fall out of it. Naruto and Sasuke run up to the person and found it to be none other than Hinata Hyuga, a fellow clan head's child like them (they knew about her because all of the kids of the clan heads are usually put together and interact with each other when their parents have a meeting), who right now looks like she is on the verge of either crying or blowing a fuse, they couldn't tell which. She got a look at the two of them and suddenly forgot the mix feelings she was having and reached out and gave the two a hug, to which they returned, then remembered how she ended up there and that was the straw that broke the camel's back and she had the most angriest face a 3 year old could have that she was turning red with nothing but hate. Sasuke, for some reason put a hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down while Naruto was thinking of how to get help. He didn't have to think long because he turned to the sounds of rapid footsteps and saw the Kumo ninja running towards them, the three children were so frightened by them that they couldn't move. Right when one reached them and cocked his fist back he just dropped to the ground while the other two followed suit with blood spraying from their backs. The kids got over their shock and saw a figure that had a light blue back and torso while everything else was white, it also had a type of object sticking from its back that was letting loose some type of green lights that made them feel completely calm and forget all about any scary thoughts. The figure turned around and spoke "Why are you three all alone out here at this time?" the metal man said to them. Before they could answer they all heard a strange beeping from him and he turned around to see another Kumo ninja that was hiding running at him with his arm encased in lighting. When the ninja got close enough he swiftly unfolded the sword in the contraption on his right arm and made an upward slash and sliced right through the man's arm and before the man could stop screaming from the loss of his arm the metal man spun around and sliced the ninja in half through the waist and folded the sword back in its place. After the Kumo ninja's cut up body hit the ground his armor left his body to reveal a man with a mop of black hair with a bang over the right eye wearing standard ANBU attire. This is the first meeting between the kids and Kushina's other student: Zack Imizu. When he turned back to them they had just finished emptying their stomachs from seeing the gruesome display of killing an enemy. After Hinata explained that the Kumo ninja abducted her while her father was with the Hokage having a meeting with the Raikage and tried to kidnap her until Naruto and Sasuke saved her., Naruto explained that it was him only supplying the kunai and giving it to Sasuke to hit the ninja but it instead hit the bag and it freed Hinata. After Hinata heard this she looked at Sasuke, who found the ground really interesting at the moment, and gave him a very grateful smile while Naruto patted him on the back that caused Sasuke to get embarrassed from the show of praise. Zack just smirked and called down a few other ANBU to clean up the mess on the ground, the kids along with Zack went to the Hokage tower to report what happened tonight. During the whole walk Sasuke never looked up but instead he was in his mind trying to get Hinata's smile out of his head. Naruto was just staring awed by the speed and skill that Zack displayed in front of them only a few minutes ago. Hinata was just very grateful about being saved from being kidnapped by the Kumo ninja. They make it to the tower to see Minato and the Raikage (E) arguing about what happened minutes ago.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't declare war on you right now, Raikage" Minato said leaking kage level killing intent towards the man. E for his part couldn't truly think of anything to say to the "Yellow Flash" but after thinking for a moment he came up for an idea in order to calm the blonde haired shinobi.

"Hokage-dono, I apologize for my underhanded tactics and I want to make a deal that will make us both very happy" E told him. Zack looked at Minato and for the first time was impressed with how angry and serious he is about this situation, but that changed after Minato nodded and let the Raikage continue what he had to say "I propose that if I agree to us both having the use of the Jinchuriki of the two-tails in my care that will allow both villages the use of the one that goes by the name of "Konoha no Metarumasutā"" Finished the Raikage. Zack and Minato were equally shocked that this man would actually think of this. (Quick note: Minato and Zack were on ok terms until after this meeting because of the result of the negotiation)

"What is the name of the Jinchuriki, Raikage-dono?" Minato asked him. Zack looked at him with a 'you can't be serious look' on his face. Minato looked at him and couldn't even make an expression towards the man, especially with the look he is wearing. E smirked thinking he is getting off with no repercussions of what happened tonight.

"Her name is Yugito Ni'I" that response got Zack to lose his composure a little from hearing that name, this was also noticed by everyone present. Minato and E decided to question him about now. "I'm sorry Anbu-san but from the way your stance faltered I can see we seem to have hit something in your mind with that name" E had said with a smirk in the man's direction with Minato nodding. The kids decided to go inside to find Hiashi to tell him Hinata is safe from harm. Naruto stayed behind the door and listened to the conversation though.

"She is very cunning and a strong Kunoichi that I do not want to fight again for one reason: that flexibility that she has is a very dangerous weapon for when she is in a tough battle. I know because during my battle during the Jounin promotion battle she proved that her spine is almost non-existent. I was on the verge of passing out until she saw my face and gave the most evil smirk any female can EVER give" Zack told them with his arms crossed and his head looking down with is eyes closed and a bright blush on his face. E and Minato started to flat out laugh until they put their hands out on the tower wall to support themselves.

"Raikage-dono we have come to an understanding" Minato got out with a chuckle while E was still smiling (which Minato saw) "But let me make this very clear" he started and got as serious as when he was before Zack and the kids got there "If you ever and I mean EVER try to pull something like this again I will not hesitate to have me and my ANBU rain death upon you, understood?" Minato declared to the bearded man and got a nod in understanding. With that the Raikage and his last two subordinates left the village. Minato looked at Zack and was on the verge of spilling tears of laughter when he saw the young man's face which was red and had a very angry expression. Minato motioned for him to follow him into the tower and talk to Hiashi about tonight. While walking inside they find Naruto leaning on the door and Minato just kept walking after greeting him (Minato turned into an asshole a year later but that will be explained) and Zack decide to introduce himself to the boy.

"Hello, Naruto how are you?" Zack asked him and Naruto didn't feel any ill intent from him like he does from the villagers so he decided to talk to the man in front of him.

"I'm fine and thank you for saving us from to idiot Kumo ninja. Um…Anbu-san if its ok can I know your name because ANBU I talk to never said theirs except for Yugao-nee and Itachi-nii" Naruto asked him. Zack in return only smiled and told the boy after clearing it with Minato.

"My name is Zack Imizu the famous "Konoha no Metarumasutā"" Zack told him and got an awed look from Naruto. Naruto told Zack: from that day on that Zack was like a brother figure to him. Zack blinked and then smiled at him while ruffling his hair.

(FLASHBACK END)

After finally finishing that memory Naruto asked Kitana how she knew that and she told him "I'm inside of you silly, I can even read your memories" and with that he stop running and sat against a tree and tried to conceal as much of his chakra as possible in order to pass the exercise. After a minute of concentration he was satisfied with the level he made it to be and started walking while watching his surroundings carefully. He didn't get far because he bumped into something and fell to the ground. He looked up to see it was a female he bumped into. She had on black sandals with two gold stripes going over the foot parts of said sandals right before showing her toes, she had on purple skin tight pants with a cloud going up on the right leg with her legs tapped up to the shin under the pants and a red sash around her waist, she is also wearing a dark purple shirt with her stomach area a very light purple with a cloud design on the left breast, she was wearing fingerless black gloves with her wrists tapped up to the elbow with a type of blue bead necklace wrapped around her left arm up to the elbow. Finally we come to her head, she had on red lipstick, black eyes, a Kumo headband and blonde hair that is in a ponytail tied up by tape and hangs to her mid back. Her hair made a split in the middle of her forehead to show her Kumogakure headband. This beautiful female is Yugito Ni'I, Jinchuriki of the two tailed cat: Nibi no Nekomata. She saw Naruto looking at her so she decides to play with him.

"You know it is not really polite to stare a female for so long you know" She said with a cat like smirk. Naruto shakes out of his daze and looks into her dark eyes and then suddenly smiles seeing no anger in them only a type of playfulness that people see him with most of the time. "Tell me little one, do you know where I can find a man named Zack Imizu?" she questioned him and he had thoughtful look on his face then before he could answer Kitana decided to tell him to say something else.

"Now why should I tell you where he is? Is something going to happen when you find him" He asked her and then bumped his eyebrows at her. This action got her mind thinking extra hard on what he said and it was Nibi who enlightened her about the way the boy is speaking to her.

"**Kitten, I'm gonna tell you now. There is only one way a little bundle of adorable like him is talking to you like that while having whisker marks on his face, Kitana-nii is obviously sealed inside of him"** Nibi informed happy to know that she found where her sister has been for so many years

"_I guess that would explain the foxy smile he's giving plus that demon chakra around his stomach"_ Yugito told her Biju and then cut the link between them. "I got to say kid you seem to know about teasing people, huh?" Yugito admitted because there was no doubt he saw the blush on her face. They both laughed and then felt Zack's chakra heading towards them (Kitana had to tell Naruto because he isn't using his chakra right now). "I got an idea go and hide as best you can while I talk to him. While we are talking jump as quietly as you can and do what you can to catch him by surprise, ok?" Yugito explained to him and got a nod. Naruto ran to the closest bush he could find and waited. Zack touched down and was surprised to find Yugito here of all places.

"Y-Y-Yugi-shin'yū what are you doing here?" Zack asked surprise written his face. Yugito smiled and told him she came looking for him while also asking Nibi to send a chakra pulse toward Naruto's way which he got. Naruto crept out of the bush without making a sound and got behind Zack, he then proceeded to pants him and then kicked his knees out from underneath him making fall to his knees while his pants were down. This caused his face to fly toward Yugito who caught him and forced his face to look up while she gave him the scariest smile (In his opinion) known to the world. Naruto on the other hand was on the floor rolling around holding his sides along with Kitana and Nibi. The older blonde gave Zack a pluck to his nose and then let his head go which let him fall to the ground face first, Yugito couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing so hard she had tears spilling from her eyes. Zack just stayed there after pulling his pants up while still laying down. '_I'm so going to get them for this that I promise on my pride as a Shinobi' _with that thought in his head he shushined to a tree branch and gave the two chuckling jinchuriki a smile that gave half-pain and half-humor. They saw the look and Naruto got up and the two ran as fast as they possible could from him. Zack did a tiger hand sign and said "**Yoroiton: Exia"** this caused him to go into his first stage of his bloodline that gave him his alias as "Konoha no Metarumasutā" and then he did the snake hand sign and said **"Yoroiton: Trans-am"** with this he turned a very bright red with a slight pink-ish glow and then took off after the two at speeds that were close to Minato's **"Hiraishin"**.

(Meanwhile with Naruto and Yugito)

We find Naruto and Yugito running as fast as they could, even calling upon some of their Biju's chakra to pick up their speed even more. They sensed something speeding towards them and looked back and got the shock of their lives: a red figure was rushing towards them at speeds they couldn't fathom. They both clapped their hands (Naruto's right and Yugito's left) together then separated and ran in different directions letting the speeding object go past them. Zack thought fast and left to catch Naruto since he was still not faster than a low-level Jounin. He was about to take off again but this time he let the object on his back give him the ability to fly towards any target that is in his sights, after making a kage bushin he went off.

(With Naruto)

Naruto couldn't explain how much fun he was having being able to get Zack this worked up. '_Kitana-chan, do you sense him getting any closer to me?' _Naruto asked his tenet who went to work on sensing her containers brother figure and found him right behind them gaining distance very fast.

"**Naru-kun, he's right behind you!" **She warned/yelled causing him to turn back and it was too late for him to do anything because right there was when Zack caught him on the back of his shirt and started flying up as high as the height of the Hokage faces making the 8 year-old freak out from never being this high up ever in his life before.

"This should teach you to try pranking someone that learned how to do so by your prank queen of a mother, Naruto" Zack told him and got a slight fright filled smile from the boy and took him back to the ground.

(With Yugito)

Yugito was feeling the same exact feeling Naruto was feeling when it came to getting Zack so worked up over something so simple yet effective. '_Nibi, who close is he?_' the blonde beauty asked her Biju who sensed him coming but with an obvious difference with him.

"**Kitten he sent a kage bushin to come after you. My guess is that he went after Kitana-nii's Jinchuriki because he is still slower than you. How about doing something that he considers evil to the bushin?" **Nibi asked her container to which Yugito agreed to. Half a minute later the clone caught up to her and was just about to catch her when she turned and caught the clone's hand and push a slight amount of chakra into it which messed up its control and it lost its armor. Yugito seeing this capitalized on this and grabbed the clone's face and gave him a kiss on his lips causing it to go as red as Kushina's hair, then, being who she is, she dispelled that clone by punching him in the face. She then made her way to where she currently feels the original's location which was in the middle of the village. Nibi was crying anime tears from seeing her container doing what she just did to Zack's clone** "Kitten, I'm going to say it again: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"**Nibi yelled in Yugito's head and all she gave Nibi was a proud smile back.

(Back with Zack and Naruto)

When Zack got his clones memories he blushed and went looking for Yugito. Naruto tagged along because he wanted to talk to Yugito some more while Kitana wanted to know about Nibi's container. "I knew she was evil but but…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" after yelling like he got robbed he dropped his armor and went full speed looking for the blonde hair goddess who decided to screw with his head. They found her just standing there in the middle of the village with a smug smirk on her face looking in Zack's direction. Naruto decided to call out to her and get her attention.

"Hey miss, before you decide to be as devilish as Zack-nii says you are, can you tell me who you are?" Naruto asked with the curiosity that comes with his young age. Yugito's arrogant smirk only increased when she heard Naruto say Zack called her "devilish" but then relented with a content sigh and introduced herself to the young blonde.

"My name is Yugito Ni'I, jinchuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata whose name is Matatabi" Yugito told him with a friendly smile. Naruto smiled finally meeting someone who is also a container just like him, then he gains a look of surprise after running her introduction through his head again. He gained a look of realization when he finished.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune whose name is Kitana, it's a pleasure to meet you" Naruto tells her with a bright smile he gives to people he only trust (it's obvious why he trusts her so easily). Yugito was delighted to find someone who obviously enjoyed messing with Zack that she gave him an equally bright smile to him. Zack just stood there wondering one thing:

'_You mean as hell idiots!' _after he thought that Naruto got a sudden idea and said "I just thought of a new jutsu for my Ranton bloodline" He said and took off towards the training grounds leaving Zack to look at each other, shrug and then ran to follow him.

(5 minutes later)

Naruto stopped running and started to focus his Ranton chakra into his hands. He then bent his knees with the left one out in front of him and cupped his hands on his right side and started pushed so much chakra that it looked like he formed a **Rasengan **in his hands then pushed even more that it started to shine even more brightly than before and then he finally named it "**Ranton: Kamehameha!**"(It's obvious who owns this and I thought this would be a good jutsu for his bloodline) and thrust his hands forward in front of him letting the **Rasengan** shaped jutsu soar forward (with what looked like a beam) that went about 20 meters far ahead of him while carving about 3 inches into the ground and then hitting a tree causing a big explosion, this is the scene Zack and Yugito came to and it caused their jaws to hang at the amount of power it seemed to have to it.

"N-N-Naruto? How did you think of that jutsu?" Zack and Yugito asked in unison. Naruto turned around and scratched his head telling them:

"I just thought of it" This got the two ninjas to fall to the ground with wide white eyes with Nibi trying to get Yugito to recover and Zack just being there helpless.

"**Um Naru-kun, I think that was a little too blunt for them, don't you think?"** Kitana asked with a huge sweat drop behind her head. Naruto just told her he wanted to get a good enough reaction from two respectable ninja from seeing his technique which got her to actually understand what he was thinking, if only slightly. Naruto gained a serious expression and turned back to how he was before and did the same process again and with a shout of **"Ranton: Kamehameha!"** he shot a beam about 3 inches even wider than the last one at another far away tree that exploded and caused a crater that was about 20 feet wide and deep. The shinobi and kunoichi woke up from the tremors this one caused and jumped start to their feet.

"Ok, seriously Naruto! No more of that tonight or else you'll get your asshole father to come here asking a million questions!" Zack scolded him and got a sheepish smile from the small blonde boy. Not five minutes after he said that Kushina came rushing to the seen with worry on her face that Naruto has never seen before in front of him let alone towards him, so imagine his surprise with Kushina's sudden outburst to him:

"SOCHI-KUN! Are you ok?!" she cried towards him and went to pull him into a hug until he jumped back out of her reach that got the fear struck mother to have a confused look on her face.

"Kaa-chan, you have some nerve trying to hug me after so many years of not even being noticed by you and wanting at least some type of love from you over these years" Naruto said with obvious depression and anger in his eyes and face that made Kushina fall to her knees and start to tear up and let her tears start to stream down the sides of her face. Yugito, was shocked to see her fellow Jinchuriki's mother here and crying so suddenly and he was refusing to give the hug she obviously wanted to give him. She was about to step forward when Zack put a hand to her shoulder making her look back while he shook his head sending a message of "let them sort it out", at least that what she thought until he walked toward Kushina and bent to her level.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Zack asked with a concerned voice that got her to look up. She started to feel an itch on her neck and started to scratch the back of her neck (the seal wasn't fully gone) which got her student's attention. He told her to turn and got a confused look but she complied after a second. Zack looked at her neck after pushing some hair out of the way and focused chakra to his hand and waved it over her neck area and saw a seal he never thought he would ever be on her: a slave seal! He applied more chakra to one hand and placed on the spot while he did a half-tiger seal with the other hand. After a minute of sending chakra to the seal it was over-ridden and then it was completely erased from where it was before (remember he was taught by an Uzumaki who are said to be the best seal masters to ever live). "That should do it" Zack said with baited breath. Kushina started to feel a sense of dread come over her and looked toward Naruto and said 2 words he thought she ever utter to him:

"I'm sorry!" after that she was tackled by her son who was letting all of his years of not feeling any love from his mother out while being hug by said son as tightly as he could master. Yugito started to tear up at mother-son scene in front of her until she felt someone's arms wrap around her that caused her to turn and hit the poor sap in the head that caused him the floor face first, when she opened her eyes she noticed it was Zack she had hit. The altercation between Yugito and Zack caught Kushina and Naruto's attention that caused them to start laughing so hard that were turning red in the face at Zack expense. Zack got up and went off mumbling something about "hateful ass blondes" and "crazy ass sensei". The trio he left behind shared a look with each other and grinned so darkly that it looked like their faces were going to split in half. After their planning they went after the Metarumasutā and caught him by his arms and legs (how Naruto was able to lift him was beyond him) and hoisted him all the way to and training ground with a waterfall and threw him in it with Naruto and Kushina using their most freezing cold Suiton jutsu (Kushina knew he has water chakra because he is her son after all) and made the lake as freezing cold as possible.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was heard halfway towards Kumo from Zack, after the water turned incredibly cold and forced him into the air (Naruto also added in some wind chakra). The black hair Anbu fell back down in front of them freezing and dripping wet in a heap. "I. Am. Getting. SICK. AND. FUCKING. TIRED. OF. YOUR. **PRANKS!"** After yelling that at them, he got up and Shushined home to get away from them. The three of them just shook off the yelling he gave to them and start walking to the mother and son's home, while getting to know one another although when Naruto was done Kushina started to cry again while falling to her knees (making Naruto finish his rethinking of his mother).

"Kushina-sama, I think we should get you home so you can rest" Yugito told her while offering a friendly smile. They made it to the mansion while they let Yugito sleep in the guest room for the night.

(The next morning)

Naruto was the first to wake up after spending all night in his mindscape training with his tenant in all of the Futon, Suiton, and Raiton jutsu that she knew of (that's a big ass list and plus she taught him the Kage bushin to help with this and don't forget this was done in his head) and started to get dressed for his first day in the academy today. He put on a black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on his back, in the center of the shirt, on top of a fishnet shirt, then he put on black baggy cargo pants with extra pockets for scrolls, weapons, etc…, then he put on his black ninja sandals and went to the dining room expecting to find himself to be the only one awake but found Yugito sitting at the table sipping on a cup of coffee while wearing a purple pajama outfit that included cat shaped slippers on her feet. "Oh, good morning Yugi-nee" Naruto said to her with a flash of his soon to be infamous fox smirk. Yugito looked at him and gave him a serious look.

"Quick tip Naru-kun, I'm not a morning person, I'm even worse without my morning coffee, ok?" Yugito explained to him. Naruto just nodded and went towards the front door when he stopped to the sound of his named being called.

"Naruto, hold up a second" It was Kushina who came downstairs calling to him.

"Is there something you want Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

"I want to wish you good luck and make a few friends while at the academy, ok?" Kushina requested and got Naruto's true smile in return.

"Arigato, Kaa-san I appreciate your words to me" he told her. Kushina smiled and gave him a hug that he returned and then he left. After Naruto closed the door, Kushina looked towards Yugito and gave her a very devilish smile that did 2 things: Yugito shivered and Nibi was jumping around while telling Yugito to go under Kushina's wing.

"Yugito-san tell when was it you or Zacky-kun was gonna tell me you were together?" Kushina asked and Yugito spat out her coffee and went as red as Kitana's fox form's fur when she was in a rage (It's darker than blood crimson mixed with black).

"I-I-I have n-no idea w-w-what you are t-t-talking about" Yugito stuttered and all she got was Matatabi and Kushina to give full hearted laughs that got her to looked down in embarrassment for stuttering so bad.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was whistling a cheerful tune while walking to the academy. The villagers apparently did not take to kindly to that and started to form a circle around him all with the most hateful glares on their faces. One of the assholes decided to come forward and yelled at our favorite blonde. "You got some nerve sounding so cheerful you little demon!" the fool said with the others agreeing with him. Naruto just sighed and tried to keep walking but they got in his way again.

"Leave me alone, I just want to go to school, go home and relax is that so hard for you to let me do?" Naruto questioned. The mod just gave him an even harsh-er glare that their faces almost tore off their faces.

"I have had it with you, you little shit!" after that the man charged him. Naruto caught the man's fist and pulled him close then threw him towards a row of the people then put his hand across his chest in crossed form then shot them outwards forcing all of them to go flying in different directions. The ANBU watching were amazed at what their Hokage's son as done that it left them in complete daze until they saw he was not even there anymore. After another 10 minutes of jogging Naruto finally made it to the academy and went inside to find Minato waiting for him in the front.

"Naruto, I am glad you made it here and so fast as well. Now onto bigger business, I want you to be the best you can be in here and let no one pass you in anything, understood?" Minato commanded of him. Naruto just smirked and nodded. Minato then told him to go upstairs and the first door to the left is his class room for the next four years. Naruto made it to the room and opened the door and saw all of his fellow clan children along with a bunch of random civilian children and one stood out the most. She had bright neon pink hair and emerald green eyes. He shook his head and made his presence known to everyone in there by flaring his chakra slightly but enough for them to notice. A man with brown hair done up in an upward ponytail, tanned skin and a scar that ran across his face dressed in standard Chunin attire looked towards him and noticed him and recognized him instantly as the Hokage's youngest child.

"Hello, you must be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am Iruka Umino and I will be your teacher for the next four years of your academy life, ok?" Iruka told him with a friendly smile that was returned by Naruto (after Kitana told him she felt no negative feelings from the man).

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei" was Naruto's retort.

"Now please take a seat over next to…. Ah yes over there next to Sasuke Uchiha if you would" Iruka suggested. Naruto nodded and went to sit next to his best friend.

"Hey Sasuke, how's it going man?" Naruto said trying to strike up a conversation with young Uchiha. Sasuke stopped glaring at the window and look toward Naruto.

"Hn" was his response to him, but Naruto knew it was his casual greeting. Naruto decided to look forward and listened to Iruka start the lesson for the day. After listening to the man for 2 minutes he realized and important fact:

'_This is going to be a log four years'_ He groaned in his mind and got a giggle from Kitana. He looked around and finally noticed that girl he met the day before when he was with Zack, Tenten. She noticed him and gave him a discreet smile that caused him to blush and smile back to her. _'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be'_ he thought.

"**That's the spirit, Naru-kun!"** Kitana cheered to him in his mind.

'_Thanks, Kita-chan'_ was his response, and thus begins the four years before he becomes the strongest ninja he ever wanted to be.

**Im gonna stop it right there and I apologize to those who like the story for not updating in while but as you can see here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter I am going to try my hand in making an omake so look forward to that. Remember the disclaimer is in chapter 1 and now for some translations:**

**Shin'yū: friend, good friend, or best friend**

**Konoha no Metarumasutā: Metal Master of the Hidden Leaf**

**Now Yugito can you take us out?**

**Yugito: yes, author-sama. Rasenganchamp22 is happy to bring you entertainment during your time reading this and hopes you enjoy. So until next time. Ja ne (winks to the audience)**

**Champ: couldn't have done it better myself and thank you Yugito and everyone who is reading this story today.**


End file.
